The applicant has proposed previously a shelf including a plurality of stick shelf members, and a cultivation shelf including a plurality of slender cultivating floors laid slidably on the shelf in a direction intersecting the shelf member (refer to Patent Document 1). In the Patent Publication, it is further described that a heat insulation material and a heat radiating pipe are provided in the cultivating floor, and that a transparent wall made of synthetic resin for preventing a convection flow is also provided, which partitions the upper space of the cultivating floor from a surrounding area (refer to FIG. 1 of the Patent Publication).
Further, the applicant has disclosed a cultivating shelf of stacking method, in which units comprising a box-shaped container and supports standingly provided at four corners of an upper plane and a lower plane are stacked (refer to Patent Document 2). In such a cultivating shelf, it is made so that light emitting diodes arranged in the bottom face of an upper container give a light to plants cultivated in a lower container.